harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish at the Great Hall
This skirmish took place during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998. After the hour-long halt during the Battle of Hogwarts, the defenders of Hogwarts were joined by Order of the Phoenix reinforcements who arrived at the Castle, thus recommencing the battle into the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. The last major conflict of the Battle, this skirmish saw the defeat of much of the Death Eater forces, while Bellatrix Lestrange duelled against Molly Weasley and Lord Voldemort against Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn. After Bellatrix's death Voldemort, filled with rage, turned on Molly Weasley but Harry Potter revealed himself, thus setting the stage for the conflict that ended the War by casting a shield charm to protect Molly. History Background , and the second half of the battle breaks out]] After the hour-long armistice during the Battle of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters took Harry Potter's "dead body" to the Castle to announce their victory. However, the arrival of the Hogwarts centaur herd, Grawp, and the families and friends of the Hogwarts students that had stayed to fight as well as the shopkeeps and homeowners of Hogsmeade made the battle restart as the fighters ran into the Entrance Hall to avoid Grawp that started fighting with Voldemort's giants. Neville Longbottom, beheaded Nagini, Voldemort's last Horcrux, thus rendering him mortal once again. Harry Potter discreetely took his Invisibility Cloak and joined the fight while concealed. As the wizards stampeded through the Entrance Hall backing toward the Great Hall, Lord Voldemort sent curses flying left and right and yelled instructions to his followers. As more and more fighters stormed through the front steps, the Hogwarts house-elves, led by Kreacher, swarmed into the hall hacking and stabbing at the ankles of Death Eaters. The battle already flourished when Harry Potter, still hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, arrived at the Great Hall. The skirmish Everyone who could still walk forced their way into the Great Hall. Lord Voldemort stood in the centre of the battle, striking all within reach. At this point, most of the Death Eaters were defeated: Yaxley was brought to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan; Antonin Dolohov fell with a scream at Filius Flitwick's hands; Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Rubeus Hagrid; Fenrir Greyback was defeated by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom; Aberforth Dumbledore Stunned Augustus Rookwood; Pius Thicknesse was floored by Percy and Arthur Weasley. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ran through the crowd, not fighting but looking for their son. Voldemort started duelling with Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt all at once, cold hatred in his face. Molly Weasley started a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, the last Death Eater standing. Hundreds of people lined the walls, watching the two duels in awe. When Bellatrix was killed, Voldemort turned on Mrs Weasley but Harry Potter revealed himself starting the last duel of the War, which was won by Harry Potter. Aftermath As the last conflict of the Battle of Hogwarts, this skirmish was a clear victory to the Order of the Phoenix side, all the Death Eaters either killed, defeated or incapacitated. Bellatrix Lestrange is killed on a duel between her and Molly Weasley and Lord Voldemort is defeated against Harry Potter, thus ending the Second Wizarding War once and for all. Behind the scenes *In the second part of the film adaptation of , this skirmish occurs like in the book with some noticeable differences: :* Duels between George Weasley & Lee Jordan against Yaxley, Filius Flitwick against Antonin Dolohov, Rubeus Hagrid against Walden Macnair, Ronald Weasley & Neville Longbottom against Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth Dumbledore against Augustus Rookwood, Arthur Weasley & Percy Weasley against Pius Thicknesse are omitted, at least being seen one on one (possibly seen in the background of other scenes) By the point in which they occur in the book, Greyback and Thicknesse are already dead in the film. Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn & Kingsley Shacklebolt against Voldemort are also omitted. :*Harry Potter and Voldemort are not there, as they are duelling at the Marble Staircase and, later, at the catwalks by The Quad battlements. :*All the fighters are aware that Harry is not dead, as the fact that he stands up and starts duelling Voldemort is why the battle recommences instead of the arrival of reinforcements from Hogsmeade. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts